


Sh8ke

by raptoriousVigilante



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Karkat♢Vriska] You are the last person you'd ever expect her to come running to in search for a perfectly dry shoulder to dampen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sh8ke

**Author's Note:**

> posting some older fics, this one's from april 2012

She makes you nervous. Just being around her makes your hands shake, your innards swirl with sick paranoia, and sometimes you can’t get out a damn word when she’s next to you. She’s crazy, batshit grade-fucking-A insane, and you are all too aware of this fact; yet here you are holding her and trying to pass off your shaking as her own, because Vriska is crying into your shoulder and you’re just waiting for the shrill squeal of poor-tasting victory to be ravished into your ear.  _You sucker!_  is something along the line of what you’re expecting any second now,  _did you reeeeeeeeally think I would come crying to you?_  
  
And if that were to be the case, then no, no you fucking would not think she’d come to  _you_ of all trolls for a feelings jam and hugs lightly tip-toeing the line between friends and palemates. You would tell her this, if she did push you away laughing, you would yell at her and ask her what her problem was, and you would probably end up crying. You’re almost too busy thinking of all the things you would do that you’ve barely thought about what you’re _going_  to do about the blue-blood in your arms.  
  
You pap her back and pet her hair, whispering soft shooshes into her ear. There’s no point in thinking about how much of a bitch you know she can be, you realize a bit too late, because you know when crying is fake or real, and the shuddering sobs are very, unfortunately real. You have no fucking idea what happened to make  _Vriska_  cry in a fashion disgustingly similar to yourself, and that’s really fucking far from being important right now.  
  
“It’s going to be okay,” you promise her.


End file.
